All the Pretty Horses
by horse theif
Summary: After his little brother is injured in a horse riding accident, Seto Kaiba must face his childhood nightmares and take fear by the reins if he ever intends on bringing back the sanity he lost. soon implied setoxseth
1. Careful just for you

-------

all the pretty horses

Yes, I did realize after a few moments that this is the title of a movie xD But! I do like the title and it somewhat fits the story. Basically, this is just the prolouge telling you of what it is going to be about. There really is no love in this, only about a personal/internal struggle, centered around Seto Kaiba.

Summary After his younger brother is severely injured in a horse accident, Seto Kaiba must face his childhood nightmares and take fear by the reins.

So, here we have innocent little Mokuba, right? Right. After begging his brother to allow him to ride for the first time, he suffers from an accident because, unknowingly, the horse is no all tamed. Seto himself is discouraged, needless to say with his brother in the hospital in a coma. Gone near insanity without him, he travels to the stables one night.

At a younger age though, he had dreams about a priest seth getting into a terrible accident of his own.

This story was created because, well, I want Seto to ride horses x3 Because I love both topics so dearly DD

I do not own Yugioh.

--------------

"No, Mokuba."

"Please, niisama!"

"You heard me, little brother. I said no."

"But why!"

"Because they're filthy animals."

"No they're not! I promise I'll be safe! Just one ride!"

A laptop clicked shut, the light dieing as a hand was brought down upon it harshly. Pleading eyes stared up to the man sitting in a rather large chair. Sighing heavily, azure eyes closed, the crackling of a fireplace shimmered against soft pale skin. Tiredly, he gazed back at the younger one, one elegant brow lifting. "I don't understand why you're even infatuated with them, now."

The raven haired boy grinned, small hands clinging upon his older brother's knees, sitting on the floor. With an excited squeak, it was obvious this seemed to be a favorite topic to explain as his eyes shimmered. "Because they're so beautiful!" Arms opened in exasperation, that grin still plastered on his tanned face. "A-and they're powerful! You like powerful things, don't you Seto!"

Auburn bangs rustled, refusing to be tamed, leaning inwards of forhead. Unwillingly, he smiled softly down at the child who knew him all too well. "That is still not a good enough reason. Their dangerous, Mokuba and you could be hurt."

"I promise I'll be extra careful, just for you big brother."

"I'm honored."

"You should be."

Chuckling gently, free hand ruffled the boy's long locks. "You're too much sometimes, kiddo."

"So... I can have a horse?"

"I never said that."

Frowning for a moment, Mokuba's eyes trailed to the carpet, then lit up once more. Christmas was approaching, after all, and what did it matter? He had already pestered, knowingly, Seto enough into having it stuck into the poor man's mind of what he truly wished for. A horse, all his own. He had been in love with them ever since his feild trip to the farm with his class. There he looked on at a grazing bay mare, lazily eating grass in a wide feild. It was love at first sight. For him at least.

"Alright, niisama.. whatever you say.." A smirk of mischeif painted his features, rising to his height and leaning over his brother's lap, arms encircling around the other's neck tightly. "Night, big brother." Pulling away, he then scurried away to the long staircase of the Kaiba Mansion. Shaking his head, the CEO's smile failed him as he looked down at the tablet his brother had left behind. Fingers laced beneath it, pulling it up towards the light. A look of concern plated eyes, brows narrowing.

The Horse Whisperer.

Tossing it to the further coffee table, Seto Kaiba stood, stretching his muscles, picking up his mug of tea and walking off into the kitchen, laptop under his arm. Pouring the remaining liquid down the sink, he stood there, leaning agianst the marble tile, sleepy eyes drooping a tad bit. With a quiet yawn, he looked out the window into the night sky above. Dotted dimonds everywhere, the full moon blazed over, misty clouds spreading over it, giving it an eerie glow. The ground was covered in light frost, though not fully snowed over. Yet, anyways. "If you only knew baby brother..."

Turning away, he started to make his way up the staircase to his own room for a well deserved night of rest.

--------

_Chapter one is up ;D Sorry if you don't like it, I tried and Chapter two will be up soon. Please know that there is no incest or anything in this fic Oo I don't do those. I was thinking mabe a little SetoxJou action though.. Just a tad bit because, like I stated before, this isn't about romance but a personal struggle. _

_And to make things interesting, I plan on putting Priest Seth (Seto) in here as well x3 I'll figure it out soon._

_niisama is japanese for "big brother"_


	2. The gift

"Where are we going?" Piped a small voice, in the passanger side of a sleek black car.

"Patience is a virtue, Mokuba."

Smirking, the young boy's arms crossed as he leaned back in the leather seat, "You've never said that before.."

"I know." Hand clutched the steering wheel tightly, eyes narrowed a bit in the dense rain pouring down. Beautiful. Mumbling something unaudible to anyone but himself, Seto pressed the brakes down a bit, turning down a long red mud road. Curiously gazing out the window, the raven haired boy's eyes widened fairly in wonder, barely being able to see just where he was being taken.

It had been two months since the conversation of getting his own horse, but Mokuba had not given up. The continuous questions continued on, and, when Seto actually raised his voice at him, he was sure as ever it would never happen. Now, don't get the eldest Kaiba wrong, he detested of saying anything hurtful to his little brother, and legal child, but.. shall we just say his workload was above average that day.

Huffing slightly, Mokuba slid back into the seat, adjusting his seat belt as well. His big brother always said that safety came first and set an example by wearing one himself, even though it seemed to Mokuba he didn't actually enjoy it. With one arm resting among the armrest, fingers played with the buttons that were locked down.

O yes, Seto knew him all too well also. If he had not have done that, they would have been soaked by now.

Damn convertible top.

Squinting his eyes towards a large sign at the beginning of yet another twisting road, he watched it, slowing down to a complete stop. Hearing a bored sigh next to him, he spoke not a word, only pondering for a few extra moments. Turning the wheel gently, tires sunk into the muck, wheeling into the long drive.

With the side of his head against the cold window, Mokuba gazed out into the blurred world, a look of slight annoyance crossing his face that was hiding the excitment in his heart. It was only a show, even though four hours in a car couldn't possibly be that good.

Moving over small rolling hills, apple trees enlined the way to a large farm house, smoke piping up the chimmney, all lights on, obviously. Pulling up to the edge of yet another building, a barn possibly, it led out to corral gates, then, to feilds and pastures. Sitting up a bit farther in his seat, Mokuba squinted his own eyes, mouth slightly agape. Blinking rapidly after a full five seconds, splendor filled his tone, "A FARM!" He cried in joy, unhooking his seat belt.

"No.. no.. Mokuba!" Seto's eyes widened. Shit, he had unlocked it way too soon. As he tried to jerk out to grab his brother who was currently opening the door and swaying out into the rain and mud, the seatbelt pulled him back. Gasping, he cursed loudly, grabbing at it around his neck and when he sensed reality, unclicked the button, jumping out himself. Slamming the door shut, he watched, left eye twitching but having a type of look of a teacher giving up on his pupil.

Mokuba was currently bounding around in the red mud, laughing, spinning in the rain. The heads of horses peeked out through the windowed stables. A slight smile came to the lips of the feirce businessman, simply standing there, watching his little brother play, hearing the laughter he loved so dearly.

That boy could never understand what he meant to him. Just his very presence was enlightening, his soul was so wonderfully pure and he seemed like an angel bareing no wings or a halo. Just spirit. Just love. A gentle look overtook his eyes. The relationship took on different levels. Brothers, father and son, friends, companions and... guardian angel and mortal it would seem.

The laughter stopped, innocent eyes gazing upon the taller male. A look so blank before a bright grin overtook it. Just like Mokuba, he could never stay emotionless for long. The door to the farmhouse opened as an elderly man stepped out, bareing a shotgun and spitting some disgusting substance on his own porch.

"WHOS THERE!" He bellowed.

"Mokuba, get over here, now."

"Alright Seto.." Was the meek response, quickly running behind his protector.

"I said, whos there, ya varmits!"

"Seto Kaiba." Came a stiff reply, barely able to see through the thickness of the rain. With his hand pressed against the other's hair, he pulled him close, covering him with the tail of his signature white trench coat. Happily applying to the other, Mokuba clentched tightly onto his older brother's pant leg.

"Sally who?"

Rolling his blue eyes, Seto repeated himself, "Seto Kaiba, you fool." This time, his tone was more of a hiss.

"What crow!" Came the voice back.

(Seto: --)

Then, a warm voice erupted from the darkness, "O Archie, why don't you just go see who it is, ya' ol' goat."

Turning took gaze over his shoulder, the ruffled elderly man snorted in distaste, turning back and walking down the porch to reveil himself. He seemed in his late sixties though with as munch spunk as a twenty year old. Clad in a pair of worn in overalls and checkered shirt, he bore a cap atop his head. Muddy boots, obviously seeing better days clinked along coming to a stop before the pair.

Scrunching his eyes up, he questioned, "You the feller come here to buy that Arabian Horse?"

Seto's face went ever paler than it already naturally was. Fricken' great. Though Mokuba seemed pleased enough, his hands forming into a death grip sure to leave a nice bruise for later. "B-buy.. a...a.. what!"

"Horse."

"HORSE!" He jumped with glee, arms wrapping around his elder's waist, laughing madly, "O thank you Seto! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" Patting him atop his head, the CEO smiled fondly, giving a nod before gazing back up. "Where is it?"

"It?"

"The horse?"

"That 'it' would happen to be a mare, Mr. Kaiba."

"And that would be?"

"A girl horse."

"O." Seeming clearly uninteresting, it was only Mokuba's chimeing voice that broke the silence. "May I see her!" Gazing down, the old farmer's eyes glistened, "Of course, shes yer's, ain't she?" Nodding rapidly, he nearly made fire, following the man to the barn as Seto pulled himself along, avoiding all of the mud holes along the way towards the barn.


End file.
